Utterly Alone
by tammieidk
Summary: She was alone, He was alone. She wanted family, He wanted family. She needed a friend, He needed a friend. For lack of a better word, they were both completely and utterly alone. (Klaus, OC) - Some strong language, read at your own discretion :)


_Utterly Alone _

Chapter One

* * *

_**"I wanted a family, they just didn't want me"**_

_**- **__Klaus Mikaelson_

* * *

_The world is a beautifully awful place._

_From afar, you see a beautiful field - the sky is a bright blue and it contrasts against the luscious green fields scattered with roses and Peruvian Lily's; but as you get closer you realize that the sky isn't blue but is in fact a dark grey and the fields that you thought were a healthy, brilliant green are actually a dull brown and the roses and lily's you thought were beautiful are nothing but blood._

_Any happy memory that you once had can easily be manipulated into something you wish never to think about again, the world can destroy any happiness you once had with one blow of its ice-cold wind and one single drop of rain._

* * *

Time is a petty little thing.

Seconds turn into minutes, minutes turn into hours, hours turn into days, days turn into months and months turn into years. Then you repeat.  
It repeats until your heart stops beating and your lungs stop breathing.  
Then, you cease to exist and the world carries on without you as if nothing has even changed.

For Amelia, she had all the time in the world and she'd had all the time in the world for 168 years and counting. On-wards, of course.  
Although expected to be happy that she would never 'cease to exist', she couldn't be.  
If anything, she longed to leave the earth; she'd just never had the guts to go through with it.  
At least not since she had gotten stopped at the closest she'd ever gotten.

* * *

_She'd been sat on the ledge of a bridge, the necklace that allowed her to walk in the daylight had been put beside her on the brick wall.  
Though not sure exactly how long she'd been sat there for, she knew that the sun was sure to rise soon and she wouldn't have to live on this god-forsaken planet anymore.  
At least, that's what she thought before her focus broke by a strange voice from her left._

_"Now love, I'd like to believe that you're just sitting here looking at the stream; but considering your necklace, charmed by a witch, is beside you when it's supposed to be placed on your neck and I cannot smell your blood I'm assuming that you're a brooding Vampire with means to escape?" The voice had mocked her._

_When she turned her head, there stood a rather tall man with slightly golden hair, if not for such a cliché phrase, and blue eyes. _

_"I don't see how my business is to become yours" she pursed her lips and focused her attention on the oncoming sunrise._

_He only smirked and sat beside her on the wall._

_"I'm afraid that when I come across a suicidal young woman, I cannot help but be intrigued sweetheart"_

_"Then please, by all means, take your intrigue somewhere else"_

_He laughed, picking up the necklace and fiddling with it, taking in the intricate pattern around the Lapis Lazuli._

_"My names Amelia" she muttered, though never taking her eyes off of the horizon._

_Although surprised by her sudden outburst, he smiled slightly and placed the necklace in the palm of her hand._

_"Niklaus, now if you're done brooding I'd like to show you something"_

* * *

Perhaps there is a destiny for everyone, a fate that is given long before you were even in the universe - a fate that is only made for you.  
And perhaps Amelia's fate was not for her to die that day, that she was stopped for a reason far greater than her need to escape.

Because, not only ten years later, she was beside the same man (though not by a bridge) at a bar.  
Their friendship had grown stronger and had formed a bond that was not easily broken, Niklaus trusted Amelia with his life and she the same.  
And that is not an easy relationship to form.  
Some would say that they were the perfect pair, Amelia killed compulsively; her hate for the human race grew with every ignorant person she came across, should they be rude? She'd slaughter them.  
Klaus found this highly amusing and did not shun her for such a thing, because he knew that she only acted this way because of how her family acted to her.

And his to him, in a way.

Because although a bitch of the highest order, she grew tired and scared of being alone.  
He knew how this felt and could not bring himself to turn away from her when she reminded him so much of himself.

He turned to the girl on his right, only to see her eyes closed - a smirk on her pale face.

"May I ask what you find amusing, Amelia?" he chuckled slightly, swirling the last of the drink in his glass.

"Living is easy with eyes closed" she smiled, opening her eyes once more and swallowed the last half of her whisky.

"Although The Beatles made the 60's relatively more interesting than any other decade, I would appreciate if you stopped quoting John Lennon at every given opportunity"

"My apologies, Nik"

Amelia smirked, making her way out of the grill.

She was reluctant to come back to Mystic Falls when Klaus had announced it a while a go.  
Of course she was aware that the only reason he wished to do so was to find the doppelgänger, Elena - was it? Or perhaps something about a curse?  
She wasn't really too sure, but it was Nik, and if he wanted to leave then she would follow, as she always did.

Truth is, she wondered why Klaus would never mention his family around her, for she had told him all about hers - he only ever mentioned his father and how much of a, for lack of a better word, bastard he was and that Klaus indeed was a bastard, but in the literal sense of the word.  
She knew he had siblings, he'd mentioned them once or twice but she wanted to know the story.

A lot of people would think her foolish for following his every footstep without really knowing him, but that's where they were wrong.  
She did know him, often more than he knew himself, she could tell what he was thinking inside out; she knew he was an original, she knew he was strong, she knew he was dangerous and she knew he could kill her at any moment but what she also knew was that behind his asshole exterior; he was a kind, gentle lost soul.

He was capable of being saved, he just didn't want to.

* * *

_And I'm done!_

**Apologies for some strong language.**

_This is only a starter so please don't kill me for it being tooooo short, i'll get there eventually but I was just super excited to get this idea down on computer as such._

_I know I have another story up surrounding Klaus and an OC already (Which, of course, you're welcome to go and look at) but I think I may focus on this one a lot more for the time being._

_Please please review, it would help me a ton!_

_Lots of love n stuff,_

_Tam xx_


End file.
